fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Aquatic Center
Introduction: Welcome to the Aquatic Center! The purpose of this facility is to provide users with a means of obtaining new pets alongside the Adoption Center, Breeding Center, Hatchery/Greenhouse, and Cell Center. Here, you can obtain water-dwelling* pets-to-be directly from the wild from various bodies of water* in the Fan-Ball World. Unlike the static wildlife of traditional Stick Ranger stages, the locations we have scouted are hand-picked for the extreme diversity of their ecosystems, culminating in seemingly endless combinations of heads, species, and other characteristics. While what you will find in these areas are not limited to purely aquatic species (E.g., Fish), all creatures found here rely greatly upon or live in fluids*. As such it's possible to find, say, an aquatic Undead if you're lucky. New areas can be suggested in the comments below, though do note that not all ideas will be implemented. *Though all current areas are standard bodies of water, areas added in the future may be home to wildlife suited to live in other fluids, such as lava. Obtaining New Pets Via the Aquatic Center: Acquiring pets through the Aquatic Center is as simple as leaving a request in the comments section of this page and then checking back later! In your request, two things must be specified: the area from which your Pet will originate, and the Head your Pet will have or your Pet's species from the list of Common Heads or Common Species for each area. Examples of what does and does not constitute a valid request are listed below, but do note that if you wish for these traits to be randomized, it is possible to obtain the subject of a non-valid request. For example, it is possible to obtain a Roundhead (Normal) Bacteria from the third example of a valid request, ("A Pet of a randomized Species with a Roundhead (Normal) Head from the Grassy Lake.") although Bacteria isn't a Common Species of the Grassy Lake. Examples of Valid Requests: # A pet of a randomized species with a "Roundhead (Normal)" Head from the Grassy Lake. # An Eel with a randomized head from the Grassy Lake. # A Fish with a randomized head from the Grassy Lake. Examples of Non-Valid Requests: # A Roundhead (Normal) Fish from the Grassy Lake. # A Walrus with a randomized head from the Far-Southern Waters. Areas: Far-Southern Waters: "Dangerous waters previously inaccessible to LATINC's boats. Our armored ships are slow, so results might take a while." Common Heads: *None Common Species: * Clione * Penguin Other: *Ningenian life can be found here, distinguished by the following characteristics: **A bleached color pallet. (A Luminosity value greater than 180 as measured by Microsoft Paint) **Size will be at least 2x, with 3x being the most common. **Various traits of real-life Cetaceans, which include but are not limited to: a fish-like body, flippers for forelimbs, and a layer of blubber for thermal insulation. Frozen River: "Extremely cold and a harsh environment." Common Heads: * Hex * Sixstar Common Species: * Fish * Submarine Grassy Lake: "Contains mainly Fish and Eels." Common Heads: * Mask (Canon) * Roundhead (Normal) Common Species: * Eel * Fish Hotburn Oasis: "An oasis with scorching-hot water." Common Heads: * Sixstar * Star Common Species: * Mine * Starfish Northern Ocean: "The ocean nearer North to the Fan-Ball world. The Cell Center gets most of its DNA on the islands here." Common Heads: * Axe* * Flake * Mammoth Common Species: * Plankton (Look-a-troopa Ver.) * Walrus Ex-Trolland: "The area where Trolland once was." Common Heads: *Rage (Not an official Head, but will likely bear resemblance to the Adoption Center B Pet, Raeg.) * Troll Common Species: * Bacteria * Plankton (HankGuideDude Ver.) * Plankton (Look-a-troopa Ver.) Volcano Bodies: "The volcanoes are dormant and life-bearing." Common Heads: * Bomb * Triangle (Frown) * Vampire Common Species: * Eel * Seahorse *Head will have a different appearance for 2x size Pets. * 1x Size: * 2x Size: Requests To make a request, just ask in the comments. Makarus13 Fire InThe Hole A, Mori Archive Look-a-troopa Ludicrine Category:LAT Incorporated Category:Pets Related Pages